United In War
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: The truth around Fauxlivia's pregnancy are evasive at best, and yet still Walternate has another destructive lie in waiting that will bring together two families in a way that no one could have expected and he inadvertantly turns the tides of war himself.
1. Lies of the Grandfather

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

Brandon looked at the DNA on the card and examined the strands, he found much more than they had hoped for…in fact it was the one thing they could use to win the war.

Walking quickly to the Secretary's office, he was allowed in and Walternate looked at him. "What did you find?"

"Something that could turn the tide in unimaginable ways…the boy is a match not your son. The DNA is an exact match to that of the machine."

Walternate stood up, "understood, this information is not to get out…the consequences could be untold. She must believe that the boy is meant to bring Peter back not that he alone is the key."

Brandon nodded, "I understand."

"When Olivia brings him tomorrow, come and have a tracker with you. I want to be able to track him and I think she will understand…or believe for his safety."

"But you want to make sure he doesn't disappear, track where he is at all times."

* * *

A/N: I know most of you have already seen this part so I'm posting chapter 2 with it, Walternate is being a very evil man...he gets what comes to him eventually as does Brandon. Next we see Fauxlivia (to be called Olivia in this fic until we see Olivia) with Lincoln and the baby (who actually has a name!).


	2. Just the Three of Them

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

In her apartment, Olivia stood holding her son and she smiled as she placed him in the crib Lincoln had brought over and set up for her. He was currently in the kitchen filling bottles and mixing formula since the pregnancy progressed so fast she couldn't breastfeed…she hadn't even asked him to, he had just began doing it.

"Shh," he whimpered slightly and she touched his head…blond hair, she had wanted brown but that was before everything went down…she needed to leave Peter out of this, for the time being at least. His eyes were blue and she hoped they turned, she hated the blue for some odd reason that she just couldn't name.

"So," she looked up to see Lincoln in the doorway, he put a finger to his lips before whispering. "Sorry, so are you going to tell me his name or am I going to have to wait for a birth announcement?"

Olivia smiled, "Alexander, Alexander Lincoln Dunham." She smiled and shook her head, "don't let it go to your ego, it just sounded better than Henry or Charlie."

"Hmm," he looked at the baby boy, "hi there Alex, I'm Lincoln." He touched Alex's head. "I'm coming with you to Liberty Island tomorrow, okay…please don't trust anything he says, you trust me right?"

"With the life of my firstborn…literally."

He touched her cheek with a finger, "then trust me to know he's hiding something bigger, I won't let him drag you two down into it. I'm going to protect you both…I promise, till I can't any longer and by that I mean, I stop breathing."

A knock at the door made her smile, laying the baby down in the crib. "Watch him."

"Like a hawk, I'll be here." He looked at the baby and smiled.

* * *

Olivia went to the door and opened it, finding the last person she expected behind the door…Frank. He looked at her with a smile, "I heard."

"Why are you here, you made it clear you didn't want…me after what I did?"

"Doesn't mean I don't care, five years is a long time Liv. Can I come in?"

She let him in and shut the door behind him, "be quiet, he's trying to sleep."

"He…it's a boy?" Frank chuckled, "suits you, you aren't a girl type of person. What's his name and is his father around."

She looked down, it was a lie but she knew Lincoln wouldn't object. She knew he wouldn't object to being Alex's father and people couldn't know whose son he really was…outside of Charlie and the Secretary, Lincoln was the only one who knew. "His father is currently with him."

Alex's cry was heard and after soft soothing from Lincoln, Frank moved into view and saw Lincoln rocking the baby. His cries became less and less, "see it isn't all that bad, just because Mommy had to step away doesn't mean I'm chopped spleen…come on, I was there when you were born. You are one stubborn kid, just like your mother…beat all the odds. Your grandma is right, you are a miracle and I think it's okay you weren't exactly born normal but normal is boring…trust me."

Frank looked at Olivia and moved towards the door, she followed. "How long?"

"Shortly after you left, things just evolved. After a case…I'm sorry I hurt you Frank, I shouldn't have."

Frank nodded and looked at her, "I hope you're happy Liv, that's all that I want."

"I am, Alex is everything to me now…I can't imagine life without him and I don't want to."

"Alex, Alexander…you wanted to use that name if you ever had a boy, what's his middle name?"

Olivia smiled, "Alexander Lincoln Dunham, he has my name is that's what you're asking."

* * *

Frank left after that and a 'glad you're okay and congratulations' which caused Olivia to lean against the door. She heard a chuckle and saw Lincoln in the living room with Alex, "that was the biggest lie you have ever told…once he says something, everyone is going to assume Alex is my kid."

"Does that bother you?"

"Considering you could have picked a dozen different guys…not at all, the only thing I'm worried about is why you are lying."

Olivia sighed and pushed off the door, "no one can know about the other side and especially that Peter is his father…meaning that everyone but you, Charlie and the Secretary will question me eventually who the father is. I could tell my mother was wondering who he was, that she wanted to ask."

Lincoln looked at the baby, "if I get him, does that mean I get you?"

"We're a packaged deal…me and him, to get one you get the other." She smiled, "you can take me to dinner one day next week, Mom can watch him." She walked over and looked at Alex, "you got him to sleep…what's your trick?"

"Love and a gentle voice, I wish that worked on you."

She smiled and gently took the baby back, holding him gently and began to rock him slowly back and forth. Lincoln watched her and smiled, "you're beautiful," she looked up at him. "You're glowing still and it's a beautiful sight…motherhood suits you."

* * *

A/N: Okay to make a point here...when I said chopped spleen, you have to remember saying are different there so instead of chopped liver its chopped spleen. Also yes for all your Fauxlivia/Lincoln fans...they are going to continue a relationship even until after the end of this fic, basically they will be together after this fic is over. Next they meet with Walternate and decide that Lincoln will be Alex's 'cover daddy' in the entire lie of lies.


	3. Daddy for Cover or Daddy for Real?

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

The next day Olivia walked into the Secretary's office with Alex in her arms and Lincoln beside her, he stood and walked around his desk.

"How are you my dear?" He smiled and looked at the baby, "hello my boy, you look just like your father did at your age. I still remember the day Peter was born…but I won't bother you with that story today. Please sit down, may I hold him?"

They sat down and Olivia gently handed Alex over, "I didn't get a chance to tell you his name, its Alexander."

"Just the name he needs, a strong victorious name." He chuckled and looked at her, "was there a reason you came with her Agent Lee?"

Lincoln nodded, "I was her security detail today, she asked if I'd come…not that she doesn't feel safe, just more as support. Tired and sore still so…just in case she needs anything. It's my day off so I don't mind, besides any chance to see that little guy."

"Sir there's actually a reason Lincoln came with me," Olivia looked at him, "I can't tell the public who Alex's father really is and everyone is beginning to question…knowing what he does, Lincoln has volunteered to be his father."

The Secretary eyed her, "I see and you are asking my permission?"

"Yes sir, after all…you are his legal grandfather even if no one can know that."

"I want only the best for Liv and Alex, I understand it'll mean my demotion but I think that's a small price to pay for their safety and wellbeing."

* * *

Finally after a few moments thought, he nodded. "If you think that is best Olivia then by all means go ahead with this story, if you ever have questions of paternity…contact me and I will have Brandon doctor a DNA report for you."

"Of course sir." She smiled and held out her arms, he handed Alex back to her and smiled.

"He's perfect; exactly everything I had hoped for…I think my only regret is that Peter isn't here to share this joy."

Olivia took a risk and eyed him, "he loves her…the other Olivia Dunham, threatening to kill me if something happened to her…despite the fact that I was the one he had shared two months with. I don't doubt he would have crossed over and torn apart this world to find her."

"You're sure of this?"

"You didn't see his eyes, how quickly they changed when he realized the truth…they went from gentle to murderous. I was nothing to him and he didn't hesitate to make it known he would kill me…I can't sway Peter's return…all we can hope for is that he returns because of Alex."

"We can hope."

* * *

A/N: Uh oh Walternate, watch out...Fauxlivia is turning against you! Next Lincoln lets Charlie know the insane plan and he announces it to everyone and by everyone...I mean everyone!


	4. Hey Everyone!

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

Later that day after Olivia and Alex were safely at her mother's, Lincoln headed to Fringe Division and found Charlie working but immediately shakes his head. "What did you do now, we've just been informed that John Scott from the Houston office is transferring in…you got demoted and I'd like to know how?"

Lincoln chuckled, "I'm a father."

"Come again?"

He leaned in and whispered to Charlie, "since Liv can't tell the world that Peter Bishop is the baby's father, I volunteered. So…to the entire world…Alex is my son."

"And she went along with this insanity?"

Lincoln nodded, "going so far as to ask the Secretary, who agreed to even doctor a DNA report if we are ever asked about paternity."

Charlie pulled back and whistled before turning to the entire room, "hey everyone," everyone became still and looked at him. "I found out why Agent Lee got demoted…he decided to knock up Agent Dunham, he has a son...the kid is his."

Claps crossed the room and pats came on Lincoln's back, he eyed Charlie. "Liv is going to kill you."

"She may, she may not…either way, you're picking up the child support now." Charlie laughed, "that's the real issue. So Alex…what's his entire name?"

Lincoln smirked, "as a matter of fact, Liv named him after me. Alexander Lincoln Dunham is the baby boy's name and it beat out Charlie."

"You're kidding…"

Lincoln laughed, "yeah, I think she didn't want the kid to have a liking to worms. Besides, can you imagine my son's name as Alexander Charlie Dunham…hell no."

Charlie looked at him, "so are you taking her on a date anytime soon?"

"As a matter of fact I am, next Wednesday evening, Marilyn is taking Alex for the evening and letting us go to dinner. Trust me, when you hold him you won't want to put him down."

"Oh you got it bad man."

"He's my son, of course I have it bad."

* * *

A/N: Charlie told all of Fringe Division...Fauxlivia is going to kick his ass! Next we see the second plot line of the fic...Walternate did more to Olivia then anyone (even Olivia) knows of and we see just how desparate he is to get his hands on a way to cross over.


	5. Deception in Conception

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

Across at Liberty Island, Brandon entered the Secretary's office and nodded, "the surrogates are going well, one has reported a few minor surprises but both Subject A and Subject B are coming along as we had hoped."

"Good, was the fetal DNA ran…is it like we hoped?"

Brandon nodded, "Subject A is unknown and growth is exactly eighteen weeks as expected, I did find something odd in the fetal DNA or more so I couldn't get to the DNA."

The Secretary leaned forward, "explain what you mean by you were unable to get to the DNA and why you say unknown."

"The subject created some force field around the surrogate, I have lab video but every time I neared the surrogate I was unable to get within a foot of her because a force field was in place." He handed a tablet to him, "this is footage of the event."

The Secretary took it and watched as every time Brandon neared the surrogate, he'd walk into a force field and was repelled back. "This development is unexpected."

"Yes sir, considering none of the surrogates were given the drug that enables these abilities I have to wonder if its genetic. The mother could pass between worlds and when the drug was given to subjects, they showed different abilities."

"And Subject B?"

* * *

Brandon asked for the tablet back and it was given to him, he eyed the notes. "Subject B is male, I was able to extract his DNA, he's more tranquil but he does show what I suspect in Subject A. The drug we extracted from the mother is bound to the DNA itself, every AT base pair." He looked up, "there's also one more thing sir…he's a genetic duplicate to your grandson except for the drug mutations."

"Do you think that sets of balance of our universe once again?"

Brandon nodded, "sir we're messing with things that break the basic laws of physics, we're creating something that should not exist…even after everything we have seen and experienced. These children are from two different universes, they are a contradiction to everything scientific. No two objects can occupy the same space at the same time and yet you have two universes residing in these children. The fact their biological mother is from the other side and your son is from this side makes it…I understand the need for it but I'm finding my ethical boundaries tested for the first time."

"Is Subject B a match as well?"

"No, the fact he has this drug bound to his DNA makes him unable to power the machine. Your grandson is the only one who can power it."

The Secretary nodded, "that maybe so but he is my oldest grandson, these twins are my grandchildren as well. As soon as they are born they need twenty four hour security, I won't risk their lives. In all honesty I hate who their mother is but the fact they are my son's biological children makes them precious. Peter has three reasons to return and two I am sure he will fight for."

"Understood sir, shall I stop referring to them Subjects A and B and instead call them Baby Boy Bishop and Baby Bishop?"

The Secretary smiled, "that would be wonderful, I want to meet with surrogates face to face again, have it arranged for me to meet with them separately. I don't want them to know about each other, perhaps I can get past this force field around the first surrogate."

* * *

A/N: Yep he took Olivia's eggs and created embryos who are Cortexiphan positive by chance. My usual co-writer Caithrine Glidewell encouraged me to stop the replacement theme (replacing Fauxlivia's egg with Olivia's) I have and so I came up with this. It comes into play in about ten chapters and allows Fauxlivia to entirely turn against Walternate. Next we see Fauxlivia and her mother, Alex and Lincoln thrown in just for some good humor.


	6. A Mother's Wisdom

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

Olivia Dunham looked at her son as she sat on her mother's couch, she smiled at him and chuckled as he made a face that she'd seen so much on the other side…for a moment he looked just like Peter. "Here you are Olive."

She looked up to find her mother holding out a glass of water, "thanks, I can't thank you enough for all the help the past few days. I mean, Lincoln's been helping but it's nice to have my mother teaching me things one day I'll teach my son's wife when she has a baby."

"I'm curious, Olivia who is the father, you have to know considering it was part of your abduction…who is he?"

She bit her lip for a moment, "it's not that I didn't want to tell anyone, it's that I was afraid of what it would do to him if I did. He's falling on his metaphorical sword and taking the consequences so we're taken care of."

"But who is he?"

She chuckled, "Lincoln…I don't know what happened, one moment we can't stand each other and the next after a hard case I call him over to talk and one thing lead to another. I was stupid, didn't use a condom…I thought I was safe but I was wrong. Either way, it doesn't matter because Alex is here and he's so in love with him." Olivia smiled, "we both are."

"He's getting demoted isn't he?"

Olivia nodded, looking down at the baby boy in her arms. "Yeah, he can't be in charge and have a romantic relationship with a subordinate…he loves me," she looked back up. "I think I'm learning to love him that much as well."

"So what's he going to do? Is he going back to team status or is he being transferred?"

"He's coming back to work with me and Charlie, apparently it's not against regulations to have interoffice relationships as long as they are kept out of the office. It's better this way and to be honest, I like it more."

Alex whimpered and began to cry, Olivia smiled and looked at him. Marilyn watched as she tried to calm the baby, "it might be…"

"I know, I fed him before we came so it's most likely his diaper and if not, an upset stomach." She chuckled, "I'm trying, I was driving and Lincoln was shoving baby care down my throat as we went. He was reading it off his book pad and it was insane, he was quizzing me last night and this morning."

"He's going to make an excellent father, this little boy is extremely lucky not just to have his life but to have two parents that love him."

* * *

Lincoln came by later to pick them up and he could tell immediately that Olivia had told her mother that he was Alex's father. She gave him a hug and smiled, pulling him inside to show him that Olivia was curled up on the couch asleep with Alex on her chest, they were heart to heart and his tiny head rested above her breasts, his hand curling around her shirt.

"They fell asleep about an hour ago." She sighed, "Lincoln you didn't have to do what you did, Olivia was prepared to keep the paternity secret to save your career."

"That's just it Marilyn, I love your daughter and our son…they come before my career. Besides, I'm just back to my regular field work, helps me keep an eye on Liv better plus the dynamic stays the same somewhat. I have a feeling we're going to be feeling more tired than the time we had four events in a seventy-two hour period…we didn't sleep for a week…a full 168 hours of no sleep."

* * *

Lincoln walked over and gently took Alex, this caused Olivia to stir and she opened her eyes to see him. She smiled, "hi."

"Hi, time to go home. Come on sleepy head, I'll drive so you can sleep."

"Okay," she slowly sat up and looked over to see Lincoln bending down next to the car seat, placing Alex safely inside before buckling him and placing a beanie on his head.

"Hey, it's okay buddy…it's just Daddy." He rubbed Alex's cheek as the baby began to cry, "I know, I hate restraints too…we'll get you home and you'll be free of them for a while, at least until Wednesday when you see Grandma again."

Marilyn chuckled, "you're great with him, a natural."

"Yeah, well I have four sisters and they all have kids so I have my fair share of experience with babies. However, my brother-in-law told me that it's different when it's your own kid…all that experience goes into make sure your own kid is taken care of better than any other child you've ever taken care of."

Olivia stood up and looked at her mom, "I know it's a lot to ask by Wednesday night do you mind watching Alex, we want to go on a date and it's not exactly romantic with a baby in tow, we want some time for ourselves."

"You don't have ask, just call me and tell me you two are planning to go on a date…I'll be by to pick him up immediately. He's my grandson and nothing is more important than him and trust me, your grandmother was watching you and Rachel for your father and I to go on dates…you need the closeness or you drift apart."

She hugged Marilyn, "thanks Mom."

"No need to thank me Olive, you're my daughter and I love you." She smiled and cupped Olivia's cheeks, "and you my girl are going to make a wonderful mother, better than I ever could be…you're already on your way."

"I don't know, that's impossible because you're the best mother on this planet." She chuckled, "but I'll try to be second best."

Lincoln smiled, "I don't know baby, I think I have to agree with your mom…I think you'll be the best there ever was in the history of mothers."

* * *

A/N: Next Fauxlivia talks about Peter and being on the other side...Lincoln asks and she talks.


	7. Mission Briefing

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

That evening as Olivia walked the living room with Alex, she smiled at him. Lincoln sat down on the couch with two glasses of water. "Tell me about him."

"Well he's brand new so there isn't much to tell," she sat down and looked at Lincoln.

"I meant Bishop, tell me about him…tell me about the other side, what you went through." He touched her arm after seeing hesitant eyes, "I want to know but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…your choice."

Olivia looked at Alex before leaning back and thought about it, "he's smart, a genius but he's turned his life around in major ways. Before she met him, he was a conman and he stole from people, tricked them but then she needed his help with his father and he came back." She chuckled, "he's romantic but very subtle about it…the small things matter. A sweetheart at times and other times he's a smartass, cynical attitude as well. He's very close with the Walter Bishop over there; cares for him despite the man stole him from this side…protective even." She sighed and looked at Lincoln, "but like I said…he's in love with her, dangerously so. We were watching a movie before we went to bed, everything was fine…perfect in a way and then he got a call…I don't know what was said but I found him up when he usual sleeps and he was uneasy…I could tell he was lying about something. He tested me and I failed because I didn't know this special saying that she told him…it was between them so only they would know it. When I confronted him, his eyes were murderous…he wanted nothing more than to kill me and get her back. I could even see a bit of disgust and self-hatred mixed in."

Lincoln eyed her, "you love him?"

"No, cared for him yes…I guess in a way I still do but no I didn't love him, but she did."

Lincoln nodded, "when she was replaced by you and she went to the cab driver for help…she mentioned getting home to a man named Peter, that he was her reason for being here. You think she'll forgive him for not knowing?"

"No…no I don't and not because I hope maybe he'll come back for me," she looked up, "but because I know her, I've lived her life. There was this guy, John Scott…her partner and lover, he betrayed her for their country…afterwards she never recovered that trust in another person. It seems like Peter came close, that she does love him but this is like a double slap to the face…she'll never forgive him for not knowing."

He chuckled, "guess who is our new leader…John Scott from Houston, if it's the same guy that's just too strange."

"The strange only gets stranger." He raised an eyebrow, "it's something Peter said once…about working for Fringe Division. I have to agree it's true, stranger things keep happening and they never cease to escalate in scale."

Lincoln looked at her, "I won't leave Liv…you don't have to worry about me leaving."

"I know you won't."

Lincoln stood up and smiled, he leaned down and kissed her head, "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, I love you baby." He bent down and touched Alex's cheek, "I'll see you later buddy, you don't give your mom a hard time okay?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, we go five months into the future next and the plotline gets thicker after that...Walternate looses Fauxlivia's trust completely and we find out how things are going between Peter and Olivia.


	8. Beginning of the End

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

The days seemed to pass for Olivia quicker than she thought possible, five days with Alex turned into ten and before she knew it he was five months old and Lincoln was every bit a father as was expected. She didn't expect anything from him but he stayed true to his cover story and was a father to Alex and a wonderful boyfriend to her, exceptional lover, that part she enjoyed a bit too much.

"Babe," Lincoln came into the bedroom to see her lying on the bed with Alex and just watching him as he played with a toy. "Hey there," he laid down on the bed and looked at them, "how's my big boy hmm, are you making Mommy laugh?"

His green eyes glared at Lincoln and a smile emerged without hesitance because Alex knew who Lincoln was. "You see Daddy don't you?" She looked up at Lincoln and smiled, "how was the raid, sorry it was on my day off."

Lincoln chuckled and leaned over their son, kissing her. "I'd rather you be here with him then in that dangerous situation. Now, I'll tell you about the raid later when you can enjoy the kick ass story because it is," he lifted Alex in his arms and held him, "right now I want to hear all about your day with this big boy, did you have fun with Mommy because if so we have a problem." He touched Alex's nose and the baby laughed, "because the only one you are legally able to have fun with is Daddy and Daddy was working so you couldn't have had fun. Did you have fun because if so there's going to be consequences?"

"Say I had a very bad day," Olivia looked at him, "I had a bath and cried because I didn't want to have a bath. Grandma had to cancel because of a student in crisis and Mommy just wouldn't let me play with the puppies at the part…I had a very bad day Daddy."

"Is that right?" Lincoln looked at him, "well then, I think it's time we have a good day, you and Daddy are going to go play for a while. Come on, we'll leave Mommy to her own devices." He stood up and walked to the living room, Olivia chuckled and touched her cuff as it went off.

"Dunham?"

"_This is the Secretary; I need to see you Olivia…without Alex."_

She had grown wary of the man and especially all the tests he performed on Alex, she no longer trusted him either but the fact he was Alex's biological grandson AND the Secretary of Defense meant she had no way not to avoid giving him access to her son. "Of course sir, is everything alright?"

"_I'll discuss it when you get here, immediately please."_

* * *

When Olivia arrived at his office, she found him standing by his desk looking at pictures on the screen. She waited and he turned, "shut the door Olivia."

She did and walked over, "you asked me to come sir, what's going on?"

"I'm afraid Peter won't be returning to this side." He looked at her, "he has no reason to, especially with the evidence my soldiers have gathered."

"I'm afraid I'm a bit lost sir, has something happened to him?"

"No my dear, he's perfectly happy however I was given these images by my soldiers and I found them to be a bit concerning…you'll want to prepare yourself."

"I can handle anything sir."

* * *

He slid one across to her and she looked down to see Peter with his arm around the other Olivia, they were walking down a street and he was laughing as she explained something. The Secretary slid another over and it showed them kissing in the park, passionately and Olivia realized that he had never kissed her like that. A third picture showed the two on a case but she noticed something about her alternate, the woman was wearing a looser shirt. A fourth picture was slid over and it was very clear that the other Olivia was pregnant…they were at Harvard Campus just sitting on a bench, Peter was resting his hand on the woman's growing belly and she was smiling, her hand on his cheek. The fifth picture was of the two of them talking and it seemed they were arguing with Walter as he was with them, what she noticed was the ring on her alternate's hand…it had to be at least three carats.

"It is estimated she is currently six months pregnant, the conception two months after her return."

Olivia looked at him, "you believe since he has her and a baby on the way he won't come for Alex."

"I've been informed that he was informed and from what our mole in Massive Dynamic has said…he refuses to claim Alex as his son, saying it was conceived during lies and that he wanted nothing to do with it. I understand he said 'I don't have a son, I only have a daughter' and so yes it is my belief he won't come for Alex."

* * *

A knock made them look up and Brandon entered, "my apologies sir, Agent Dunham but we have an issue…Project Gemini was just activated, it's happening now."

"Thank you, I shall see you at the DODH Brandon," he turned to Olivia, "I understand that Alex is reaching every milestone he should?"

"Yes, he's actually…he inherited Peter's genius, he's moving ahead of schedule. He made the connection between the word bath and well a bath because when I said bath he cried, he doesn't like them."

"Good, I'll see you next week."

* * *

A/N: Okay, you have officially turned Fauxlivia against you Walternate, she's going to be curious about Project Gemini and if you really ask her she doesn't really care that Peter is with Olivia...she has Lincoln and Alex. Next Fauxlivia finds out more about Project Gemini and everything gets insane from there but we do get an appearance from Henry for a few chapters, starting with Chapter 10.


	9. What is Project Gemini?

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

She went straight to Fringe Division Headquarters and pulled Charlie aside, "we have an issue."

"Yeah we do, the fact that I was working and you're pulling me away like the world is about to blow up."

She put a finger to her lips and nodded to the break room, they went in and the door was shut immediately. "What do you know about Project Gemini?"

"Nothing, I've never heard of it…why?"

She sat down, "I was meeting with the Secretary because he wanted to tell me that Peter has no reason to come back to this world…not now, he's not coming for Alex."

"Okay, I find that hard to believe…hell I'd cross universes for my kid."

She sighed, "she's pregnant, about six months…the other me. Apparently from what his spies said, Peter refuses to claim Alex, even going so far as to say he doesn't have a son, only a daughter. Anyways, that doesn't matter…what matters is that Brandon barged in and said that Project Gemini had just been activated…at the DODH."

"Department of Defense Hospital, what the hell is Project Gemini because if Brandon's working on it, that's not a good thing. I've heard some things and they say he's not exactly the best up here," Charlie pointed to his head, "sadistic and mad…but to each his own. He really knocked her up too?"

"I saw the photos, they are beyond happy…she's laughing and smiling, passionately kissing in the park, she's clearly pregnant…there's no ifs. They're even engaged; the ring had to be about three carats. Charlie focus, Project Gemini…can we get access to it?"

"The only one with access to anything on Liberty Island is Scott and we don't know his passcode."

She smirked, "oh I can get it and without issue, remember Carlos in Records still has a thing for me."

Charlie laughed, "this I have to see."

* * *

They headed down to Records and found Carlos at work, he dropped his book at seeing her. "Uh, Olivia, I mean Agent Dunham…why are you here?"

"I need a little favor," she looked at him, "can I make a bargain, coffee for say a passcode?"

Carlos looked at her, "I can't do that."

She sauntered over and chuckled, throwing her hair back over her shoulder. "Can we make an exception just this once, I haven't asked for anything before and I'm very good at my word…I won't ask again. Besides, if this endangered me or my little boy, wouldn't you want to help…this could save our lives."

"Uh, uh okay but no one can find out about this." He looked at his computer, "who's passcode?"

"John Scott's."

He looked at her, "okay its 657-923-23."

"Thank you so much, I'm free on Friday morning if you still want that coffee."

"No don't worry about it, just stay safe and keep your little boy safe too."

They walked out and Charlie busted out laughing as they walked, "oh wait till Lincoln hears that one."

"Oh he'll be all over me in seconds; you might have to watch Alex for a few hours."

"Not what I needed to hear, okay so my place or yours because we don't want this traced back to you or Lincoln."

* * *

A/N: Next we find out the full extent of Project Gemini and the team makes a decision that turns their lives and those of the other team (in our world) upside down. Be prepared for Fauxlivia to learn the truth about everything and her changing of sides.


	10. Lies We Are Told

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

Within an hour, Olivia and Charlie sat with Lincoln and Henry, who had somehow found his way into their little conspiracy club. Alex was asleep in Lincoln's arms as they sat around a computer.

"Okay, I'm placing the code in," Charlie did and looked at them, "okay here it goes, Project Gemini."

He typed in the project's name and what came up was not what they expected, it was several dozen documented files as well as hundreds of video archives. Charlie touched the first video and it showed Brandon.

* * *

"_**My name is Dr. Brandon Fayette and I'm Head Science Researcher at Liberty Island. This documentation is for the following project, Project Gemini. Several days ago we obtained the genetic material needed from the Olivia Dunham from the other side, that genetic material as well as that of the Secretary's son, Peter Bishop was combined in hopes that we could come up with a way to fight the other side using their own people against them. Olivia Dunham showed signs of a highly unique ability that we needed access to, with a simple thought she could cross the barriers of the universes without harming them or herself…we figured the only way to obtain this ability was through a child. As of today we were successful in creating two embryos and as of an hour ago, placed in two surrogates known only as Surrogate One and Surrogate Two, the embryos are listed as Subject A and Subject B. They will have no access to each other or to any relation to their family…it is our hope that upon their birth we can trigger this ability after accelerated growth and win this war. Achieve One, November 23, 2010."**_

They all were silent and looked at each other, "all I have to say is damn that man is evil!" Henry looked at them, "so the Olivia I helped really was from the other universe?"

"Yes," it came from all of them and Olivia looked at Charlie.

"Activated, they're being born…the timeline matches up with the her being over here."

* * *

Lincoln pressed an archive for a week after Alex's birth and it came up again as Brandon.

"_**We finally have what we need, not only for Project Gemini but for the device as well. Agent Dunham's son is a genetic match the machine, the match we needed. We only have to wait till the time is right to use acceleration yet again to have his growth continued to adulthood. As for Project Gemini, I found something extremely odd but a tide changer. It seems the synthetic drug we took from the other side's Olivia Dunham's brain is genetically bound to the DNA of the twins, every AT base pair is bound with the chemical. Subject A is just theorized to have this because it can't be tested; the fetus has created a force field around that of the surrogate, every time I get within a foot of the surrogate I find myself hitting a force field. Subject B has been found to be a boy, he has the bound drug on his DNA but shows no signs of abilities…he's very tranquil. However, also found was that he is a genetically identical match to that of Agent Dunham's son…his double that would have resided on the other side if he had been created there but the bound drug proves him incompatible with the machine. Archive 45, February 21, 2011."**_

Olivia looked at them and then at Alex, "I can't let him do this…to Alex or to the twins, I saw photos today in the Secretary's office that he showed me of my alternate and Peter currently. She's about six months pregnant and he's refusing to claim Alex so there is no doubt that Peter won't return to this side."

Lincoln looked at her, "hold on…he knocked her up too?"

"Yeah, about two months after she returned…estimated timeline. What matters is that if we can someway send the twins over, he can't use them. As for Alex, I don't know what to do yet…right now we need to get to the twins and we need to do it fast."

Lincoln looked at her, "Alex has an appointment tomorrow at the DODH, play the 'I thought it was today' card and say he's been fussy a lot and you want to see a doctor…cause a commotion. Me and Charlie get into the nursery, take them and use Henry as a getaway…that sounds like a plan to me."

"Why am I always the getaway?" Henry looked at them, "I've already done the escape Fringe Division and that's with a single woman…this is insane, three adults and three babies…are you insane?"

They looked at each other and chuckled before eyeing him, "pretty much yeah we are," Charlie shook his head, "of course he's the most insane."

"Hey, I'm a genius not crazy…so is the plan or not?"

* * *

A/N: Next a rescue mission to get the twins, we see Fauxlivia act as she has never acted before.


	11. An Act to Save

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes they were at the DODH, Lincoln and Charlie waited as Olivia held Alex in her arms and waited at the pediatric desk. "I came here for my son's appointment."

The nurse smiled, "of course, what's his name?"

"Alexander Lee, L-E-E."

"Okay, I'm sorry Agent Dunham but your son's appointment isn't until tomorrow."

Not wanting to but doing so knowing it wouldn't really hurt him, Olivia pinched Alex in the side and he began to cry. "Please I need to see a doctor, he hasn't stopped crying and I can't sleep, he never had colic so I think it's colic and I know it's rare for them to get it at five months but I'm begging you. I work for Fringe Division and I can't stay up for nights like this anymore, I almost shot myself in the foot yesterday. Please I'm begging you; I need to see a doctor."

"Ma'am you'll have to come back tomorrow."

She shook her head, "I want to see a doctor now, my son has green status, which means he gets first priority."

"Ma'am your son doesn't show green status, he has yellow status as do you…please come back tomorrow."

She slammed her hand down, "I said get me a doctor…my son is in pain and I demand a doctor now. If you don't believe his status, I'll get my friend on the phone and he'll have your job within two seconds."

* * *

Down the hall Lincoln and Charlie were watching and waiting, "she's pretty good, how long before they call security?"

"Oh about two seconds when she whips out her gun." Lincoln looked at Charlie, the man shrugged. "Well what else do you expect her to do to have the entire hospital in a panic and have chaos so we can get the Secretary out of the rooms and get in ourselves?"

"Liv wouldn't pull her gun with Alex in her arms."

"Wait for it…"

They heard it then from the nurse, "Agent Dunham please put the gun down."

"I said get me a doctor now."

Charlie eyed Lincoln, "be glad you didn't bet me. Okay, they'll call security now."

"Security to Pediatric Floor, Security to Pediatric floor. Code yellow, code yellow…patient with a weapon."

* * *

Seconds later they saw Walternate rush past and that was their chance, they found a nurse and gently sedated her with a nearby sedative before getting her card and sliding it into the nursery security lock, slipping in.

"What would it be listed under, Dunham or Bishop?" Charlie looked at Lincoln and he thought for a moment.

"Just look for either, they would be next to each other so just look for twins with either name, we know one is a boy but the other is unknown."

The searched each bassinette and there were over forty, "got it, a girl and a boy, Baby Girl and Baby Boy Bishop. I got the girl, you take the boy. Don't' forget to cut the bands, they have security markers and I doubt they've tagged them yet."

* * *

A/N: Next the getaway with Henry and their decision to go to Harvard for the crossover.


	12. Get Away

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

They picked up the babies after cutting their bands and slipped out, thankful for the commotion that Olivia was causing. Getting out the stairwell they headed down to the cab and slipped in, seconds later Olivia walked out in a panic and slipped in to.

"GO!" She nearly yelled and Henry pulled off. "He's agreed to deal with the situation if I leave, he wanted me to go to the Liberty Island lab. We have remove the trackers from all of us, we can't afford to be on the radar. I brought the remover in my bag, front pocket…start removing them."

Charlie reached down and took the small device out, placing it on his neck, grunting as the suction magnet pulled the tracker out suddenly. "God that's a pain every time, you're turn Liv, you and Alex next."

She removed hers and then removed Alex's, he cried but she shushed him, calming him before he got the other babies crying. Lincoln removed his and then looked at the babies. "Run your hands up and down her arms and legs, I have him, check the feet too."

"Oh shit, hand me that thing." Charlie took the mover back and removed the tracker from the baby before handing it to Lincoln who did the same, throwing it out the window afterwards. "Hey Henry, is your tracker off?"

"I threw it out before I came, no way to track me and I didn't use my cab, I used another guy that I really hate."

* * *

Olivia smiled, "smart move, okay we need to go to Boston, more importantly the Harvard Lab. I know it's insane but trust me…if they cross over there than everything will be better."

"That's a fucking quarantine zone, are you insane girl?"

"I just said it was, but we have to go…trust me like you trusted her."

Lincoln looked at her, "not that I have an issue with this but did you bring extra baby supplies because Boston is four hours away and they are bound to be hungry soon as is Alex."

"I put it in the trunk before we left."

Charlie held up a USB drive, "they use these over there right?"

She turned and nodded, "yeah why?"

"I took all the Project Gemini files and put them on this…they'll know what was done."

"Thank you." She smiled at Charlie before looking at Lincoln, "I love you, I know it's taken me forever to say it but I love you."

"I love you too baby," he looked at the baby he had, "he looks just like Alex did when he was born."

"That's Alex's double…of course they're going to look alike." She looked at the baby girl, "now she is amazing, look at her."

"Pretty cute if you ask me," Charlie smiled and took the baby's hand, "it's strange, I can feel like she's content, like she feels safe with us. It's like I'm feeling what she is, although if we get out of this alive, you two are going to have to have a girl."

* * *

Olivia gave a small smile, "I can't have any more children because of the VPE, the acceleration was what made it impossible for the virus to replicate."

"Aren't VPE carriers having cesareans now?" Charlie looked them, "you can still have a baby, just can't have it like that little guy."

"I am not delivering another baby, two is it!" Henry looked at them through the rearview and sent Olivia a look, "nope, no more. Hell, I have three babies in my cab right now…I swear when we get back, I'm getting snipped…no more babies what so ever!"

* * *

A/N: Henry is funny, next Fauxlivia gets a glimpse of the future by the baby girl.


	13. Glimpse of the Future

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

That got them all laughing and the tension was relieved. The baby girl opened her eyes and looked at them, Olivia reached through the window and smiled as she took the baby's hand. "I'm taking you to your mother and father; you're going to be safe I promise. You are so special and your parents are going to love you till they can't anymore, you and your brother."

**Suddenly Olivia found herself no longer in the cab but in what she knew was the Bishop Residence; she heard laughter and followed it to the kitchen. She found an impossible sight…Charlie, Lincoln and her standing around the island with the other Olivia and Peter…Walter was cooking something. **

"**No, no way…she didn't, it went down like this." Charlie laughed and looked at them, "she goes, I can't sleep, I know he has colic…I need to see a doctor. You don't understand I work for Fringe Division and I can't go without sleep like that anymore, I almost shot myself in the foot yesterday." He looked at her, "you should have seen it…if it wasn't for the fact that we were on a mission, we and Lincoln would have cracked up right there in the hallway. For final drama to cause chaos, she pulls her gun…right there in the hospital."**

**She shrugged, "I had to…it was the only way to cause a distraction, when all else fails…"**

**Both Olivias spoke then laughed, "use the gun!"**

**Peter looked at his Olivia, "that's just like you." He pulled her to him and shook his head, "insane, crazy woman…God I love you." He kissed her head and she rolled her eyes. **

"**Mommy!" A young boy ran in and over to her, "Mommy, Olive and Mason put sand in my hair."**

**She chuckled and bent down, "Alex, stop it…you're perfectly fine…why don't you take Daddy and go show him that fort you helped build a few hours ago."**

**He groaned, "it's not a fort…its Fringe Division, I told you that a dozen times already. Come on Daddy, I'll show you our Fringe Division since Mommy keeps calling it a fort, you'll understand." He grabbed Lincoln's hand and practically pulled him from the kitchen, causing laughter. **

"**Oh my God, he sounds just like him now!" Charlie shook his head, "I tell you, he turns into Lincoln every single day that passes. I am going to hate to see what he's like in high school…a player breaking hearts."**

**She shook her head, "nope, me to teach him to respect women…unlike you two, he needs to respect them kind of like Peter."**

"**Hey Anna," she turned to Lincoln who came in with a water pistol, "when did you teach the kids to shoot because that was a ploy…I got shot and soaked…they got me all the kill shots and worse," he looked down and everyone saw where one of the kids had shot his crotch, "that was Mason."**

**Peter laughed and shook his head, "well he always did like you."**

"**You did rescue him." Charlie smiled and screeched when something cold hit him, she turned to see the little girl in the doorway with a water pistol, he got hit in the groin too, "Olive Bishop you're going down."**

**She ran screaming and Charlie after her, Olivia laughed and looked at Anna. "I think allowing you to stay was the best decision in the world."**

* * *

Olivia came out of the vision and looked at the baby, they were looking at her. "Liv, baby are you alright?"

"I think I just saw the future…she showed me the future. We'll be allowed to stay over there, we don't have to return…well I don't know about Henry because I didn't see him but the three of us were standing in the Bishop kitchen laughing with Peter and the other Olivia…like we were family. Alex came in and pulled Lincoln out, insisting his Daddy see the fort they built. The children had to be six or seven…all of them."

Charlie looked at her, "Liv you can't play into that, aren't you always saying that it only takes a second to change things?"

"I know, but I hope it's true…we'll be safe over there."

* * *

A/N: Next we see the crossover and a glimpse of Olivia, the one that follows we see Peter and Olivia both.


	14. Crossing Into Another World

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

They arrived at Harvard and it was dark but Olivia knew where she was going, she looked around and saw the evidence of a shootout…she noticed the tank was open and bags on Cortexiphan near needles. She knew instantly that this was how the other Olivia mad it home and where Broyles had been killed.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"I remember Walter recounting to Peter how they crossed, the little girl is the strongest so take Alex and give me her." Charlie and her swapped, "now, Henry yes or no because if you're coming it could be one way."

"I'll keep watch, after an hour or whenever you vanish…I'm gone, fair?"

She hugged him, "thank you for helping all of us…and her."

He nodded, "you keep safe girl, all of you keep safe and tell the other one that Jasmine kicked my ass for skipping dinner the night I took her to Liberty Island, she'll understand."

"I will."

* * *

After Henry left, Olivia stood in the middle of an open area, "okay, what now?"

"Lincoln find something to play the baby in and wrap it around you, do the same with Alex…you'll need your arms spread out." They found old sheets and wrapped them into slings, the babies inside, Olivia included. Once they did she looked at the baby girl and smiled. "We're going home to Mommy and Daddy but I need your help. I need you to think of them look at my mind because I'm sure you can because you know we're keeping you safe, see your home and your parents. Think of them and also thing of that world, think of your real home…we're ready." She looked up at Lincoln and Charlie, "form a circle, arms spread out."

"You know she's hours old, she can't understand you."

"She can, trust me." Olivia smiled and looked down at the baby girl, "let's take you home, think of your mother and father. Close your eyes both of you and think of the other side, just do it…imagine a world like ours but in a different place."

They did and Olivia used the images that she had seen that afternoon and those of the past to help the baby girl focus. She felt a pull that was strange yet familiar, it was painless this time.

* * *

"Hands in the air." They all opened their eyes to see a very pregnant Olivia Dunham holding a gun on them. "All of you."

Fauxlivia put up her hands, "don't shoot…we have children with us."

Almost as soon as they put their hands up, they all collapsed and their last movements were to cradle the babies to them before passing out.

* * *

A/N: Next Olivia confronts Lincoln and we see Peter get pissed.


	15. Olivia's Confrontation

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

Olivia Dunham paced the hallway outside the Massive Dynamic Medical Ward, it wasn't good for her but Peter was trying to get there as fast as possible and she was having to deal with the issue at hand because he was on a case in Florida.

Nina came out of the room and looked at her, "they'll be fine, all six of them…Olivia we found something odd in the two youngest infants and something even more dangerous in the older one."

"Tell me."

"The twins, first of all are genetically yours and Peter's and is different from that of the older boy only because they contain Cortexiphan…the older one doesn't. However, the Cortexiphan was inherited and could only be inherited by a parent…it's bound to their DNA. They are your children and the older boy is that of the other Olivia…but yes to answer your unspoken question, he is Peter's son."

"What is the dangerous part?"

Nina handed the paper of Peter in the machine, "the DNA here, is a genetic match the older boy…he's the one that powers the machine, not Peter."

Olivia nodded and handed the paper back, she really didn't want to see it again. "Can I see them if they are awake, any of them?"

"The other Olivia is awake as is Agent Lee, Agent Francis is still undergoing the removal process of the arachnids in his blood. The babies, all of them are asleep."

"I'll talk to Lincoln first, I'll get more straight answers from him."

* * *

She entered the room to see Lincoln and he looked up, he immediately moved against the restraints and eyed her. "Where is Olivia, where is our son?"

"Your son?"

"Alex is my legal son, I'm the only father he knows…Bishop didn't want him, I've cared for him since he was born…he's my son. His name is Alexander Dunham Lee; I want to know where Olivia is and where our son is…now!"

She eyed him, "she's resting, the trip took a toll on her, it took a toll on all of you. As for the babies, all of them are currently in the nursery being cared for."

"I want to see him, I want to know he's alright…I need to see Olivia too, you can be there the entire time just let me see her."

Olivia sighed, "I can't allow that Lincoln, by now you must know about the switch and everything that happened wasn't what was thought to be."

"Damn straight and I don't blame anyone but the Secretary…that bastard did all this and what he did to Olivia was much worse. If I ever see the bastard again, I won't hesitate to kill him for what he did to her and Alex."

She looked at him intently, "what did he do?"

"Liv was pregnant, only fourteen weeks…he had someone kidnap her. Accelerated her pregnancy to the point of giving birth…I was there as was Henry, we delivered Alex into the world, she almost died from the trauma and the VPE."

"She's a carrier?"

"Yes and the bastards that accelerated the pregnancy didn't know, they nearly killed them both. We found out whatever day we arrived that he had ordered the acceleration."

* * *

Olivia stepped closer to the bed, "the twins, how…"

"Charlie has all the information on a drive, it was a project called Project Gemini and the Secretary wanted your ability to cross over. Liv lead us into bringing them over, she couldn't allow them to be used like Alex was being used. The Secretary's power enabled him to have access to Alex whenever he wanted, Liv couldn't say no. While he was our son, the Secretary had the right to dictate what we did and didn't do."

"Wait, she wanted to bring them over?"

"She told your daughter that she was taking her to her mommy and daddy and that they would love her until they couldn't anymore. She knew she could die once she got here, I know Bishop wants to kill her for what she did but she wouldn't let anyone else be hurt, especially not infants."

Speechless for the first time, Olivia looked at him. She knew he wasn't a danger to her so she walked over and undid the restraints. "Come with me but I'll be in the room the entire time."

"Fine by me."

* * *

A/N: Next we see Lincoln and Fauxlivia reunite and we see Peter get territorial and angered.


	16. Peter's Confrontation

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

They walked to another room and Olivia opened the door, as soon as it was open Lincoln was to the bed where her alternate was. She immediately gasped and tried to reach for Lincoln but the restraints preventing her from doing so.

"Lincoln."

He held her and kissed her head, "I'm here baby, I'm here." He pulled back and looked at her, combing her hair back.

She shook her head, "Alex, where is he, where is our son?"

"I'm going to go check on his right now, if someone so much as harmed him…don't worry, I'm going to protect you both like I said I would. I love you baby." He kissed her head, "I love you.

"I love you too, find him please…make sure he's alright. Where's Charlie?"

"He's having the arachnids removed from his blood," Olivia took a step towards them, "and we'll have the VPE removed from you as well…Massive Dynamic can remove the gene and its products."

Lincoln looked at her, "can we get her out of these things?"

"I can't, you aren't a danger but she is…her past actions have deemed her a threat. It'll be a multiple decision…"

* * *

The yells could be heard down the hall, clearly Peter's voice. "Where is she? If she so much as gets near Olivia or our daughter I'll take a gun and put a bullet in her head myself…I mean it Nina. Where the hell is she?"

Seconds later the door flew open and Peter walked in, he looked at Olivia and Fauxlivia and Lincoln. He shook his head and Olivia put up a hand. "Peter…"

"Leave the room Olivia…"

"Peter!"

"Leave the room now." He looked at her and she sighed, leaving the room and Peter slammed the door after her. "Why the hell did you come back…you knew your life would be on the line."

"So you care all of a sudden?" She looked at him, "why are you here Peter…if you're going to kill me, at least let me see my son one last time."

Peter looked at her, "why did you come back?"

"To save your daughter and son."

Peter gave a dark chuckle, "I want nothing to do with your son and if you so much as touch Olivia or our daughter I will put a bullet in your head."

* * *

Lincoln stood up and tried to advance on Peter, deeming him a threat to the woman in the bed, Fauxlivia tried to grab his arm however the restraints stopped her, "Lincoln, look at me." He looked at her. "Don't…"

"I'm not just going to stand by and let this bastard threaten you." Lincoln looked at Peter, "you have no fucking right to come in her and start threatening her…everything she did was in the past."

"You have no idea what she did."

"I have a pretty good clue and its not just one sided, get the fuck out of here before I…"

"Lincoln!" Fauxlivia shook her head, "stop, sit down before they put restraints on you too. He has every right to be pissed at me but now isn't the time for your alpha male personality to emerge."

"Liv…"

* * *

She shook her head before looking at Peter, "no, the twins that Walternate created trying to find a match for the machine and gain your Olivia's ability to cross. Charlie has the entire project on a drive for you…we stole it and crossed to get your son and daughter to you…the twins that were born the day we crossed. The ones that brought us with them instead of them just crossing themselves…I took them to Boston, placed my son in danger to save your twins. If we go back now we're as good as dead." Fauxlivia's face didn't change but her eyes became a bit wet, "now let me see my son, he must be terrified without me or his father."

"I want nothing to do with him."

Shaking her head, Fauxlivia smiled. "No, his legal name is Alexander Lee…Lincoln is his father, he wanted to be his father and was there when he was born. As far as I'm concerned, you're just a donor and that entire mission was a mistake but the one thing that wasn't was Alex, he wasn't a mistake and I'm not going to apologize for having him. You have your Olivia, you have three children with her…I don't care anymore. I just want to live my life with my son and Lincoln so if you're going to just continue then leave, I don't want to hear it." She looked at Lincoln and he seemed to understand, standing up and looked at Peter.

"Leave, being pissed at past actions isn't a reason to take it out when she's lost her home, her mother and everything she knew…to repay the debt she owed you."

* * *

Peter left without another word and Lincoln sat down beside her, pulling her into his arms. Kissing her head, he looked at her as she smiled.

"I think you were wrong, he forgave her but didn't forgive you."

She shook her head, "doesn't matter, I don't deserve to be forgiven after what I did to him…I tore him apart and didn't care about it till I was already on the other side and carrying his son." She moved her head and kissed Lincoln's cheek, "Alex, please go see him…he needs one of us with him."

* * *

He nodded and was about to get up when the door opened and Olivia walked in with Alex in her arms, the baby was crying. "He won't stop, I tried but I'm not his mother."

Lincoln took him and instantly Alex calmed down, hiding his face in Lincoln's shirt before reaching a hand out to Fauxlivia. She just kissed his cheek, the restraints preventing her from taking him. She looked up at Olivia and nodded, "thank you, I was worried about him…we both were. Did the crossover cause any problems, is he healthy?"

"Yes, it didn't cause any issues…he's perfectly fine."

Olivia was about to leave and Fauxlivia called out to her, "Olivia wait a moment." She turned back and walked over, Fauxlivia shook her head. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and Peter…I'm sorry for everything, know that I'd take it all back if I could…everything but one thing."

"What?"

"Alex, I can't imagine my life without him and yes I know biologically he's Peter's son, evidence of his betrayal but Alex isn't his son…he's Lincoln's and I look at him as a gift…Peter gave him to me and in return I gave your twins to you. I know that doesn't solve what happened or make it go away but…"

"It makes it an even field now, you tried to right the wrong you did."

Fauxlivia nodded, "you understand? Henry wanted me to tell you something, he said you'd understand. He said to tell you Jasmine kicked his ass for skipping dinner the night he took you to Liberty Island."

Olivia chuckled, "it means that everything happens for a reason and if I ever end up in that world again, I'm welcome to stay for safety."

* * *

A/N: Next we return to the other side and find out what Walternate is doing, we also see him try to trick Fauxlivia's mother.


	17. Missing Wealth

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

On the Other Side, the Secretary was pacing in his office and looked up when Brandon entered shaking his head. "We found their trackers however with them were those of Agents Lee and Francis as well as Olivia's and Alexander's. They removed all of them, Olivia has betrayed us sir and we don't know where they are…she's stolen all your grandchildren and the only way to win the war."

"As I am aware, I think it's time the lie is undone…I want to meet her mother immediately. It's time Mrs. Dunham knows the truth and that her daughter has betrayed her universe with what she has done. I want arrest warrants on all of them and alerts on the children…all of them, Alex included. She lost her right to him the moment she crossed me."

Brandon nodded, "sir…you are aware of the possibility they could be on the other side, the infants are their Olivia's Dunham's children…they could have her ability to cross."

"How do I tell my wife that our grandson has been taken just like our son has…tell me how I must do that?"

* * *

Brandon looked down, "there's one more thing sir…after an investigation we concluded that it was Olivia who obtained Agent Scott's passcode and accessed Project Gemini…what happened at the hospital was a diversion so that the twins could be taken. The only question is, where would they go with the twins…why take them?"

"To spite me, she has changed sides…despite her attitude she is very much connected to my son and if she learned of Project Gemini, she no doubt will attempt to send them across to save them."

"Sir in one of the archive videos I mentioned Alex being a match for the machine and the acceleration was done by us…she knows we are behind everything with Alex except his conception."

The Secretary nodded, "a mistake, continue on Brandon…I must inform my soldiers on the other side to look for them…I only hope for the first time that Peter's loyalty to that side's Olivia will be our Olivia's downfall."

* * *

A/N: Next Walternate attempts to bring Marilyn into the mix but he only tells lies or at least 90% of his comments are lies.


	18. Family Lies

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

Marilyn walked through the door of the Secretary of Defense's office with surprise, she had been invited personally. The door shut behind her and she looked around to see him on the couch with cups in front of him on the table.

"Please join me Mrs. Dunham; I'd like to discuss Olivia and Alex."

She sat down and looked at him, "I didn't know you took such personal interest in the lives of your agents."

"Olivia is a special case," he smiled and handed her a cup, "coffee, a treat…I give it all my guests."

She took the cup and held it, "how is she a special case?"

"As you know, Alex is Agent Lee's son."

Marilyn smiled and nodded, "Lincoln is a wonderful father and very devoted to them both, I understand he got demoted because of his involvement with Olivia but I think he finds it's an even trade."

"That I'm afraid is a lie, one that Olivia and Lincoln willingly went along with. See, Alex is my grandson and as you know my son disappeared years ago."

"Yes, no one has forgotten his story, what does that have to do with…so you are saying that your son and Olivia…and Alex is his son?"

He smiled, "yes, Peter is Alex's biological father however Peter isn't here…in fact he's in an entirely different place all together. What I'm about to tell you concerning Olivia is known to only five people, however you must understand how things came to be. First of all, what do you know about alternate universes?"

"Alternate universes, sounds like science fiction."

"They are not Marilyn; in fact my son is in another world…he was stolen by that world's Walter Bishop years ago. He's living a life with Olivia but not this world's Olivia." He placed photos in front of her of Peter and his Olivia, "this is Olivia Dunham, the Olivia Dunham from that world and as you can see my son is very intimately close with her."

* * *

Marilyn looked at him, "what does this have to Olivia?"

"Months ago I asked Olivia to undertake a mission that was dangerous and could have been a one way mission. I asked her to replace their Olivia Dunham and infiltrate their Fringe Division; however along the way in order to maintain her cover…she got close to Peter and conceived Alex. In the process, to make everything seem normal, I was forced to replace our Olivia with their Olivia.

"Olivia has found a connection with my son despite her moving on, she stole my other grandchildren who were created in a lab here, she believed I would hurt them like she believed I would hurt Alex. It is my fear that she has attempted to go into hiding but I suspect she will call soon enough. I don't want to arrest her because she just fears for things that won't be…if she can be persuaded to come in with my grandchildren then I will not press charges.

"I have even let Alex be, he is her son and she clearly has made it so Lincoln is his father so I have said nothing. The twins, Cassandra and Michael are newborns and they haven't been checked for Peter's genetic disease as Alex was, he was negative but I don't know if the twins are…if they are positive then treatment has to be given right away."

"I understand, its confusing but I understand. If Olivia calls I will contact you…I'm sorry about my daughter's actions."

He smiled, "she's just trying to protect them as any mother would, I understand her reasoning but if she does not come in within the next week, she will be charged with two accounts of kidnapping as will Lincoln and Agent Francis as they assisted her in the project, they have a week. Olivia has done many things to help our world and so I am willing to overlook this, especially since she is the mother of my grandson."

* * *

A/N: Next we see Walternate's desparation on getting his grandchildren back!


	19. Crossing the Line In the Sand

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

A week passed and the Secretary heard nothing, he called Marilyn and she said she had not heard from Olivia and several people had called looking for her. It seemed that Lincoln's parents were looking for him to as was the Francis Family…no sign of anything and it was Brandon who looked at him as a week passed and gave him the most likely answer.

"They crossed, all of them…it makes sense, the children would be powerful enough to cross and take people with them. What have your soldiers come up with?"

"Nothing, there has been no chatter and apparently the mole at Massive Dynamic was discovered shortly after we learned of the pregnancy, the other Olivia's pregnancy and quickly terminated."

* * *

Brandon looked at him, "sir…I think it's time to consider the only way we can access safe passage is through children."

He looked up, "I fear we have no choice now…select children under the age of five, three is most likely the ideal age. I want a controlled number, six, pair them in twos."

"Of course and when we do find them sir, I'm sure a bullet to the head will be better than an explanation."

"Yes it will be, I hope it is the other Olivia or my son who delivers it though."

The Secretary couldn't be more wrong because on the other side, Olivia was trying to rationalize the situation to Peter and he was angry.

* * *

A/N: A few moments between Olivia and Peter, FINALLY I KNOW!


	20. Never Break Us

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

"It's over and done with Peter, I know she isn't going to try to take you back." She looked at him as he stood in his lab/office staring out the window. "Or come between us, besides she's in love with Lincoln and they have a son together…I doubt she's going to screw that up knowing you want nothing to do with her."

Peter shook his head, "it doesn't change the fact that she deserves a bullet in her head."

"Yes it does, I saw and held them…they're perfect." Olivia walked over and touched Peter's arm, "we have a son and another daughter and if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have them, in fact Walternate could be doing anything to them at the moment. She took everything from me till I took it back and without asking she gave us our children, I've forgiven her…she redeemed herself knowing she could die but still delivered them to us."

Pulling Peter to face her, Olivia looked up at him and watched as his eyes softened at the sight of her, he always did. Placing a hand on her cheek, Peter kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too but if you dare dictate to me again like you did…I'll kick your ass, pregnant or not pregnant."

* * *

Peter chuckled and placed his hands on her belly, "how is our little girl today?"

"Excited, when I was holding the twins she began kicking up a storm…I think she knows who they are and wants to play. The little girl I held began moving as well, I think they want to play with each other."

He bent down and kissed her belly, smiling. "Did you want to play with your sister and brother?"

He got a sharp kick and Peter chuckled, Olivia smiled at him as he looked up. "I think she wants you to leave her alone."

"Duly note baby girl, duly noted." He gave her belly another kiss before standing up and looked at Olivia as he sighed. "I can't handle her Olivia, I can't handle the fact that after having everything I want standing before me she comes back…"

"But she isn't going to destroy it," she smiled, "our daughter is special, both of them are but the one that I held today can see things…she has the ability to see past and future. She showed me something that I can't help but forgive her for…our daughter showed me that the other Olivia risked her life to get the twins to us, endangering her son. She then told our daughter that she was bringing her and her brother to her parents, that we would love them till we couldn't anymore." Olivia chuckled, "she's content with her life, she only wanted to pay back the debt she owed."

Peter looked at her, "but…"

"She also showed me something six years in the future, all of us and by all of us I mean you and me with Charlie, Lincoln and her, we were standing around our kitchen laughing and talking. Our children were playing together and she is an aunt to our children…you even joke with her as if she's a sister." She smiled, "that would have concerned me once but I don't see her as a threat anymore. I understand that Walternate tortured her too and endangered her son in the process…I understand her now."

"I can't see that happening."

"It's six years in the future, six years is a long time to forgive someone."

"When did you become the voice of reason in this relationship?" He cupped her cheeks and kissed her, Olivia smiled.

Looking at him she chuckled and caressed his cheek, "when you started acting like a crazed man. I love you and I know when it comes to women, you only look at me…now I need you to go in there and remove those restraints yourself, show her you aren't going to harm her."

"Liv…"

"Peter…" she held her 'you better or you'll regret it' look and Peter knew there was no arguing with her, especially when she was pregnant. He hadn't won a fight since she'd been pregnant, which coincided with the fact that he got her pregnant the first night of their new relationship…so their entire relationship he had failed to win an argument.

* * *

Peter walked to the room slowly; Olivia had followed but opted to stay outside. He entered the room to see Lincoln holding the little boy in the air making him laugh, Fauxlivia was laughing as well. "Are you having fun with Daddy huh?"

"He's only allowed to have fun with me." Lincoln pulled him down and looked at her, "you're the strict one."

Fauxlivia chuckled and looked up to see Peter, her smile faded. "Peter…"

He said nothing and walked over; Lincoln stood up after gently placing Alex in her lap and stood in front of her. "Don't touch them."

"Calm it, I've been ordered not to touch her." He gently undid the restraints before backing up, "if you try to leave this room, you'll be taken to one of our security holding cells."

He watched her take her son and hold him, Alex buried his head into her neck and grasped her hair. She looked up at him and he said nothing, turning to leave.

* * *

A/N: Next Peter meets the twins and we find out that Nina has her own agenda.


	21. Meeting Olive and Mason Bishop

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

It seemed like a good time to see his son and daughter for the first time, he made his way to the nursery and on his way saw Olivia talking with Broyles, who had no doubt just arrived and was being briefed on the situation.

Entering the room, he saw them resting in the same bed and nearly came apart at the sight of them. Peter had never seen such a more beautiful sight, his son and daughter sleeping contently and peacefully. They were perfect, beautiful and perfect…he could already see a mix of him and Olivia in them. His daughter…his baby girl, his everything was laying there. She was beautiful and didn't fuss when he picked her up, holding her contently he smiled at her.

"Hi there baby girl." Her eyes opened and green eyes peered at him, their olive tone evidence of her mother and the blond hair just as clear. "Olive, welcome to the universe Olive Elizabeth Bishop."

She moved only slightly and curled into him, trying to stay warm. Peter gently took her hand and kissed it before placing her back down beside her brother, picking him up afterwards. The baby boy was perfect, beautiful and perfect…he had blond hair and green eyes as well. They had chosen a name for a boy and girl, Caitlin for a girl and Mason for a boy but they had a girl…so they had no use for the name. Now they had a son so he had a name.

"Welcome to the universe, Mason James Bishop, I love you both very much." He looked at him and smiled, the little boy moved slightly before Peter heard a small voice and it sounded like a little boy.

_Love you too Daddy._

He looked down and chuckled, one had telepathy and the other had the ability to see into the past and future…that left him questioning what ability Caitlin would have.

* * *

The door opened and he looked up to see Nina, she smiled and shut the door behind her. "Hello Peter, do these two have names yet?"

"Mason and Olive, she looks like Olivia and we chose the name Mason if we had a boy, Caitlin for a girl."

Nina attempted to pick up Olive but her hands hit a force field, it flashed blue when she tried to get past it. "It seems she's very ability driven."

Peter looked at Mason, "why is your sister doing that?"

_She want to hurt Alex like bad man._

* * *

Peter realized he was talking about Fauxlivia's son and he wondered why, "so did you find anything in the other boy?"

Nina nodded and eyed Peter, "we found some alarming news, he's a genetic match to the machine, it seems you weren't but he is. We also found that he's a genetic duplicate to Mason, as we all have duplicates…they are each other's despite coming from the same father."

He knew she wanted to use the machine and using Alex was the key, the machine reacted to him but it didn't mean it would work. Despite not feeling anything for him and the fact that he had a father who loved him and his mother, Peter had a sudden urge to protect the little boy from the harm that could come.

"How's Charlie?"

"Agent Francis came through the procedure well, the other Olivia is being prepared to remove a genetic disorder from her DNA…it was at Olivia's request, our Olivia requested it."

Peter eyed her, "what genetic disorder?"

"Olivia calls it VPE, Viral Propagated Eclampsia, it's a genetic condition and Olivia gave us the information to identify the gene. Apparently her and the baby almost died from it and since we have the ability to remove it…Olivia asked that we do."

"Does Olivia have it?"

Nina shook her head, "no, it's specific to the other side."

She left and Peter touched his daughter's cheek, "good girl, we'll protect him baby girl…I promise Olive."

* * *

A/N: Next we skip forward a few weeks and see what's up with the team and their adjustment to our side.


	22. Two Teams Become Family

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

Peter kept his promise, it surprised both Broyles and Olivia when he suggested giving the other Fringe Division team asylum on their side. He even went so far as to suggest they have them work with Fringe Division because they knew their stuff and it was easy to keep an eye on them plus with Olivia on maternity leave already per Broyles' assignment they were down to just him and on occasion their Lincoln Lee.

So two months later all five of them stood around the lab table reviewing what they knew about their case, needless to say the new dress attire became cargo pants and regular shirts. Fauxlivia had taken the name Anna and Lincoln had taken the name James but was still called Lincoln when it was just the five of them…their world's Lincoln Lee got promoted to a unit in DC so he gave up Fringe Division plus he found it a bit too weird having a twin. Olivia and Anna got along and were bonding, much to everyone's surprise, she was even planning Olivia's baby shower…Rachel was still reeling over having another sister from another universe and now four nieces and nephews.

"Nope, won't be that." Lincoln threw down one of the files, "or this, or that." He threw down three file and Peter picked them up.

"How can you be sure?"

"The virus had a specific…"

Peter shook his head, "the virus can mutate, it won't be exactly like the parent virus."

Charlie shook his head, "enough with the science speak, I swear when you two get started you are worse than these two and they are practically the same person."

* * *

Olivia and Anna chuckled before going back to their files, ignoring their significant others' arguments, they'd grown used to it and figured it was best to just ignore them and let them banter it out.

The baby monitor went off and Olivia got up, "that's probably Mason."

"Check on Alex while you're in there please."

"Sure."

Olivia headed off and looked in on the kids, the babies were asleep…all except Mason, she picked him up and held him. Snuggling into his mother, Mason curled into her warmth and became quiet, Olivia figured he was going to fall asleep. Carrying him out into the main lab, she sat down and looked at her officially listed twin sister, unofficial alternate self.

"He's still asleep."

She nodded, her red bangs bouncing with her head as she did. "Thanks, hey what about this." She held up a file and read the top, "replicating manipulation and virus commands…Norman Waller's brother majors in that field at the ProLife Research Center."

They all stared at her, Lincoln took the file and looked at it. "I'm leaving way too many science books lying around the apartment." He flipped a page and nodded, "what do you think Bishop?"

Peter took the file and read it over, "sounds fairly accurate."

Charlie nodded, "okay, Anna and I will go, you two have fun with the science and Liv, why don't you just stay with the kid."

"I normally do anyways," Olivia stood up slowly, at eight months pregnant she was huge. "I have to pee, someone take him."

* * *

Peter took Mason and held him as she excused herself to the bathroom, Olivia refused to wear cargo pants and a shirt…she stuck with her suit saying it looked better than the cargos and a shirt while pregnant. He was always telling her that she looked incredibly sexy in anything she wore, which caused her to have one of two reactions with her hormones, of the two, most times they were late in the mornings because she had 'needs' as she put it when they asked the third time…everyone understood and was quiet from that morning on. Needless to say, Peter found himself not taking as many cold showers as he had been doing for a period of time and he was enjoying it.

"You know," Lincoln looked at him after Anna and Charlie left, Olivia was still in the bathroom. "I have only one regret about leaving."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Not killing the bastard that hurt Anna, I swear if I ever see him again I will put a bullet in his brain with no second thought."

Peter nodded, "I'm right there with you, in fact we'll do it together."

* * *

"He's your father." Lincoln looked at him in confusion, "how can you just kill him without a second thought?"

"Because of what he did to Olivia, look I don't know what Anna went through but I know Olivia went through hell with torture and sensory deprivation…brainwashing her was crossing the line. When she came back, she had a phobia of needles…before that she had no issue with them. She'll only touch them when she needs to now other than that she doesn't want to see them and she sleeps with the lights on or did for a period of time." Peter kissed his son's head, "don't even get me started on the twins because that right there should be enough to murder him."

Lincoln nodded, "deal, we do it together for Olivia, Anna and our kids."

"Agreed, now moving on…what the hell did you mean by leaving way to many science books around?"

Olivia came back to see Lincoln and Peter joking around and laughing about something, she smiled realizing that it was a good idea to have the three stay. Anna and Peter were still uneasy around each other but they were getting better…at lunch the day before they managed to bring up an incident that occurred while she was in her place and that just lead to the topic of hilarious things to happen at the lab, they had all been laughing afterwards.

* * *

A/N: Next we deal with Walternate again and he's up to no good yet again!


	23. Bringing Upon Death

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

On the Other Side, the Secretary was watching as one of the test subjects, a young girl, managed to levitate one of the objects before her. Brandon moved over to him, "her name is Lucy and she's the most gifted of the six, it seems she's developed a few more abilities than any of the others."

"I want the tests stopped; I've been informed that Olivia and the others have been spotted, the children with them. Images have been sent through the link," he handed Brandon a tablet and the scientist looked at the pictures.

* * *

He found one of Peter, both Olivias and Lincoln at the park with all three children…with their respective parents. Both Olivias seemed animated in talking about something, the men playing with the infants. The second image he found them all eating at a café, Peter was looking into a stroller and checking on one of the infants while their Olivia Dunham held Alex in her arms, trying to feed the boy something. The third had him confused, it was of both Olivias out in town, shopping and talking as if best friends or better yet...twin sisters.

"They've integrated into a life over there; the other Olivia has seemed to forge a bond with her twin and it also seems that my grandchildren are with their respected parents, Alex still is called Agent Lee's son however…my son refuses him."

"What's your plan sir?"

"I plan to cross myself and end this, we will retrieve the children at any cost, prepare for me like last time."

Brandon nodded, "of course sir."

* * *

A/N: OH HELL...he's crossing over himself, better watch out Bishop-Lee-Francis family.


	24. Alone with No One

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

Two days later, the Secretary awoke to find his new head looking down at him, Thomas nodded and smiled. "Welcome to the enemy side Mr. Secretary, you'll need a day's rest and then you'll be fine."

"My grandchildren?"

"Still with Bishop and Dunham, I've intel gathered on them in your arrival time…a mole at the FBI has managed to get the information we need and more."

During his recovery, he reviewed what was discovered and he found he didn't like the new information before him. Olivia had become Anna Dunham, twin sister of Olivia Bishop; it seemed in the short time frame the other Olivia had married his son. He now had a daughter-in-law but he could honestly say he despised her. Lincoln had become James Lee and Agent Francis had taken up his dead counterpart's identity. All had become FBI agents and all worked for Fringe Division; strings seemed to be pulled for it. The FBI mole had gotten his grandchildren's medical records from Massive Dynamic, how he was unsure but he didn't care.

The twins were officially the children of Peter and Olivia Bishop, DNA supported it as well. Alex was officially the son of Anna Dunham and James Lee, a doctored DNA report was filed with it…to make it appear that they were all related but the unofficial report listed him as the son of Peter Bishop and Anna Dunham. It seemed that the twins had their abilities listed as well as progress on them. First and foremost on the list was the ability to cross between parallel worlds followed by force field ability and telepathy. Alex had no special abilities but that was to be expected, however he was said to be a match for a project called Operation Vacuum…he didn't understand what that meant.

* * *

A day later he stood outside the house that the Bishops owned, he noticed a car pull up in the driveway and watched as Olivia got out…his Olivia, her red hair up in a ponytail as she wore a soft green dress and held her son…his grandson, Alex. Her voice was loud enough to hear and he heard her talking to Lincoln.

"Don't forget to tie the balloons to the mailbox and the porch posts."

"I'm not, I'm not!" Lincoln looked at her, "you know a baby shower is the least of your worries, after all she's eight months pregnant but due to the Cortexiphan the kid is developed…Caitlin could drop any day."

She chuckled, "you worry too much."

"Anna…" he called to her and pulled her over, whispering as he spoke and kissed her. She looked down to see something on her hand and grinned.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you!" She flung her free arm around his neck and kissed him, looking at Alex afterwards. "Mommy and Daddy are getting married, let's go tell Aunt Olivia…come on big boy."

She kissed Lincoln one more time and headed inside, Lincoln getting things out of the car. The Secretary found this not what he planned, everything was spiraling out of control…his plans were being railroaded every step of the way.

He had planned for Peter's return, for his denial of the other Olivia and acceptance of Olivia and Alex. He had planned on Olivia being his daughter-in-law, he had planned on Alex being used in the device after he had been given more grandchildren…he had planned to destroy their world.

* * *

What caught him was the fact that Olivia bound onto the porch and was met by Walter Bishop, he hugged her and she smiled before showing her ring and he pulled her inside yelling to the point of being heard.

"Olivia, Peter…Anna and Lincoln are engaged, we need to plan the wedding. A spring wedding…" the door closed and the conversation cut off.

This enraged him, Olivia was being accepted by his alternate and she was accepting of him, hugging him and letting him hold her son…as he had taken Alex from her, everything had been destroyed. He had watched his entire plan destroyed and by two women who were connected to his son, both would die and their children with them…only Peter and Alex would survive, the twins didn't matter anymore, Alex was the key to destruction and he was the only one need.

His anger…he can't take it anymore, he took out his cell phone, they don't have cuffs on that side and dialed the number Thomas told him to when he was ready. He gives the signal for five soldiers to join him where he was. It would end immediately and they would all suffer for what they had done to him.

* * *

A/N: What will happen next? A big battle? A losing fight or strong win? Will the fact that the Fringe team is on that side and helping make it a winning fight?


	25. Preparing for a Fight

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

**I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW...BUT DON'T BLAME ME! FF was down for two days or atleast my access was cut off for two days and I was unable to post but guess what...it means that I can post these two chapters tonight, two tomorrow, two on Wednesday, two on thursday and THE LAST TWO FRIDAY MORNING BEFORE WE SEE Fringe!**

**I want to let you know that the next two chapters change a lot but the ones that follow also change things as the family is...well I won't tell you because it gives too much away but let's just say that everything works out universally in the end no matter how painful. And don't worry, ONLY BAD PEOPLE DIE!**

* * *

Olivia stood with Anna, they were discussing things to do for a wedding…it would be a good thing for them to plan as Olivia had married Peter with just a Justice of the Peace shortly before the other team crossed over. They were enjoying it and it was Anna who instead they have another wedding for Olivia after hers as she needed a big wedding…to tell both universes that she was in love with Peter.

"No, I don't do big events…a quiet wedding with Walter was all we needed."

Anna smiled, she turned when Olive began to cry and bent down to pick her up. "What is it baby girl, huh? What's wrong, tell Aunt Anna…tell me what's wrong."

_Evil man, silver people. _

Mason's voice resonated in their heads, both Olivia and Anna looked at each other. "Walternate…"

"And shapeshifters." Anna stood up with Olive and scooped up Mason as well, she practically ran to the kitchen where the men were. Lincoln looked at her as he held Alex. "He's here with shapeshifters, he's come for the children."

* * *

Peter moved quickly and only stopped to look at her, "protect my children…I trust you to do that."

She nodded and he left, finding Olivia preparing her gun and she eyed him. "I won't let him take them, any of them." Peter pulled her into his arms for a moment, "they're family Peter, they've become the only family I have. I know you hate her but she's like a sister to me and Lincoln and Charlie…they're my brothers."

"I won't let him take them, I promise baby." He kissed her head and pulled her to look at him, "I love you, only you and it will only ever be you."

"I know, I love you too." She eyed him, "we're preparing for the worst when we have weapons he doesn't expect…he doesn't except us to have the team with us, he doesn't expect the kids to have abilities."

Peter shook his head, "I suspect he's done his homework and knows all he can know, we just have to use the skills we have and not let him divide us."

* * *

In the kitchen Lincoln was talking to Anna, kissing her. "I love you, remember what I said the day Alex was born…don't think about an hour from now or a moment, its just now…me and you? Well think the same except forget the me and you, think moment for moment."

"I love you, thank you for supporting me through everything…through training, through Fringe Division, Frank and the mission, giving birth to Alex…and following me here, thank you."

Lincoln chuckled, "I'd follow you anywhere baby, always have and always will."

"We should get prepared," they turned to see Peter and Olivia, Peter looked at Walter. "Walter, take the kids and go to the basement, don't come out until we come down."

"You could be shapeshifters!"

"Okay, password…" Charlie looked at them, "something we only know…uh, I got nothing so you four think of something."

Olivia smiled, "Jacksonville…it's a word we all know but he doesn't know the significance."

"Jacksonville, got it Walter…now take the kids and go. Olivia you go to."

* * *

She shook her head, "I'm not going Peter…I'm fighting."

"You can kick my ass later, I'm dictating that you get down there with the twins and Alex, you need to keep Walter calm and you know how the kids will react. Go now Olivia, if not for this…for the twins and Caitlin."

Charlie put a hand up, "you are about ready to drop her, going into labor during an interdeminsional fight isn't the best way to deliver her into the world."

"Trust me, having a kid in the middle of a fight isn't the best way," Anna looked at her, "I've been there although it was very different."

* * *

A/N: Next we see the big fight and the last blow is by someone very unexpected! Then after we see everything happening...including Olivia giving birth IN A HELICOPTER!


	26. The Fight that Ends the War

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

Olivia glared at Peter and took the twins as Walter took Alex, all five headed down to the basement. Peter looked at Anna, Lincoln and Charlie. "So are we ready to do this?"

"You mean shoot up your house, trying to prevent a madman from taking a kid that could destroy an entire universe and make sure that Liv doesn't go into labor all in one while fighting who knows how many shapeshifters?" Charlie looked at Peter, "yeah we're trained for this, I mean its Fringe Division…prepare for the worst and hope for the best."

Lincoln and Anna looked at him, he shrugged. "Like old times, the three of us."

"Without Charlie stopping mid-fight to get rid of worms." Anna chuckled, "admit it, you miss them."

Charlie angled his head as he always did to crack the joints, "for once I can honestly say the words…hell no!"

"Ahh and here I thought you'd end up marrying one of them." Anna chuckled and looked at Peter, he was eyeing them strangely. "Sorry, we joke before a fight…relieves stress and tension and helps us focus better."

"Whatever works," Peter looked around the kitchen, "Liv has all the weapons upstairs in a safe."

Charlie put a hand up, "I'll go, what's the combo?"

"1986, it's the year she and I met for the first time, long story behind that. Anyways, grab whatever you can and get down here again."

* * *

By the time Charlie made it upstairs, the front door was being kicked in as was the backdoor. Lincoln suggested they stand back to back in a circle and they did, Peter found himself face to face with his biological father.

"Hello Son."

"I'm not your son." Peter looked at him, "I'll never be your son…not after what you did to Olivia and my children."

The Secretary eyed him, "speaking of my grandchildren, where are they?"

"Go to hell!"

"Anna, Lincoln!" Charlie stood on the stairs and threw them guns, he threw one to Peter too, who pointed it at the Secretary. Anna did as well as did Lincoln, the Secretary smiled and looked at Anna.

"Olivia it's good to see you again, how is my grandson?"

"Where you'll never find him you bastard and he's not your grandson…he's not Peter's son and so he has no relation to you. I know what you did, almost killing me and Alex because you wanted his blood to test. You could've at least realized I was a carrier for VPE before you decided to do what you did."

The Secretary eyed her, "at least you know now, you can't have more children."

"Oh I can, because they removed the VPE gene from my DNA…I'm perfectly normal."

He took a step towards her and signaled with his hands, five shapeshifters came at all directions. They all took one, however two got a hold of Peter and he fought them. The guns were knocked away in minutes and they were forced to fight hand in hand.

"Anna!"

Anna looked out of the corner of her eye to see Peter being held down and instantly grabbed for the gun she saw nearby, shooting her shapeshifter before turning the weapon on the Secretary. "Let my brother-in-law go now or so help me I'll put a bullet in your brain before you can utter the word 'stop'."

* * *

"No, this ends now," they turned to see Olivia and she eyed them, obviously in pain because her face was contorted. "Get down, all of you…"

"What?"

"Oh shit, get down!" Peter looked at them from where he was, "get the fuck down, hit the floor."

Anna and Charlie dropped as did Lincoln, they stopped fighting and turned to see Olivia creating a bubble of fire around her, it instantly shot out and around the group, taking out those around them. Two of the remaining shapeshifters and the Secretary were burned alive. Olivia groaned and slid to the floor afterwards and grasped her belly. Anna shot the remaining two shapeshifters and hurried over as did Peter, he looked at Olivia.

"Baby look at me," Olivia looked at him weakly, "what's wrong?"

"Labor," Anna looked at him, "she's in labor…Olivia did you do that or Caitlin?"

She looked at her sister, "both of us…I created the fire and she made sure it didn't harm you guys." Olivia groaned and Peter eyed her and the house.

"It's a mess, we need to call the fire department and get you to the hospital."

"I got the Fire Department," Charlie pulled out his phone, "you might want to call Massive Dynamic and Broyles to get this covered up and get Liv to the medical center."

* * *

A/N: Next is Broyles dealing with the Fire Department and Olivia goes into labor in a helicopter of all places.


	27. Aftermath

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

The helicopter landed two hours later on the street; people were standing outside looking at the house. The fire department was taking care of the house but it was in flames, Peter carried Olivia to the helicopter as the door opened and placed her inside. "Get her to Massive Dynamic immediately," he looked at Olivia and kissed her head, "I have to stay to take care of everything but I will be there as soon as possible."

"No, Peter please." She gripped his hand and a hand removed it from his, they both turned to see Anna sitting on the other side Olivia.

"I'll take care of her Peter…just take care of our family."

Before Olivia could object, Peter slid the door shut and the helicopter was taking off. Peter found Broyles dealing with the fire department, saying what happened was classified and they couldn't investigate under at least ten federal laws…which the Fire Marshal just stared at him.

"Olivia's on her way to Massive Dynamic, Anna's with her…Lincoln and Charlie have the kids and Walter. What's the damage?"

"The damage is extensive, I don't think you're going to get anything from the house," the Fire Marshal looked at him, "plus we have six dead bodies inside."

"Our coroner will already tell you they were dead before the fire touched them," Broyles looked at him, "they attacked the Bishop family and were taken down by my agents; the fire was an accident and was a result of the fire fight that took place inside."

* * *

The Fire Marshal looked at Broyles, "your agents?"

"Agent Lee, Francis, Dunham and Bishop…this is Agent Bishop's husband and a consultant to the FBI, Peter Bishop. He's also the son of Massive Dynamic owner, Walter Bishop, a consultant to us as well. They were having Agent Bishop's baby shower when they were attacked, they managed to defend themselves and their children."

Broyles continued to deal with the Fire Marshall, Peter checked on Walter who was staying surprisingly calm. Charlie held Olive in his arms, the baby girl was doing her best to stay warn in the cold air, Alex was being held by Lincoln as Walter held Mason, the three infants were doing their best to stay warm but his son's tiny voice made him aware of the winter weather.

_Cold Daddy, we cold._

Peter kissed his son's head and patted his back, "we'll get you warm buddy, all of you." He looked at the three men, "the house is a lost cause but we all made it out, Liv and Anna are on their way to Massive Dynamic. I think we should head up too, Broyles is pulling National Security on the whole incident, it'll go away within a day or two once the Oversight Committee gets ahold of it."

* * *

A/N: Next Little Caitlin enters the world, mid air...talk about miracle.


	28. Welcome to the Universes Caitlin Bishop!

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the flight to Massive Dynamic, Olivia was groaning in pain…the medic looked at them. "This baby is coming, she's not stopping…we're going to have to deliver."

"Midair?" Anna looked at him, "you can't deliver midair!"

"We're going to have to," he looked at Olivia, "Olivia this baby is coming, you need to bear down and push."

Olivia caught Anna's hand, "Peter…call Peter, please."

She nodded and tapped the pilot's shoulder, "get a call through to Bishop, the number should be in the system."

"Being done."

* * *

Soon Peter's voice could be heard throughout the entire cabin,_ "Bishop?"_

"Peter its Anna, we're midflight to Massive Dynamic and Olivia's delivering this baby right now…she thought you'd like to be on the phone when Caitlin is born."

"_Olivia, baby I'm here."_

Olivia smiled, "Peter…"

The medic looked at her, "you need to push Olivia, take her hand and tilt her body up."

Anna did as she was told and looked at her, "come on, bring her into this world…he can't hurt her anymore."

Olivia began to push and the medic nodded, "good Olivia, keep on…that's it."

"_You're doing great baby, keep it up…we're on our way. Come on Olivia, push baby."_

"Good," Olivia paused for a few moments, "okay Olivia, you're almost there…her head is out."

Olivia looked at the ceiling, "Peter you should be here."

"_I am here baby, I'm right here with you…you need to push."_

"He's right Olivia, you need to push," the medic looked at her and nodded. "That's it Olivia, push."

* * *

Olivia bore down and pushed, screaming as she did. Anna and Peter's encouragements heard as she pushed with all her might. Finally she rested again but only after a cry sounded around the cabin and the medic held up a baby.

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl." The medic laid her on Olivia's chest and she looked down at the baby in her arms before looking at Anna who smiled.

"You have a daughter."

Olivia chuckled, "and you have a niece."

"_What does she look like Olivia?"_ Peter's voice was heard, _"does she look like her sister or…"_

Olivia looked at the baby girl and smiled, her eyes opened and blue eyes stared at her and brown curls covered her head. "She has your hair and eyes, she's beautiful…we have a daughter Peter."

"_Welcome to the universe Caitlin Anna Bishop."_ At that the baby took a very healthy and loud cry.

* * *

A/N: Welcome to the universes Caitlin Anna Bishop...well there she is people, looking all like Peter.


	29. Decision to Leave

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

The helicopter landed at Massive Dynamic forty minutes later and Olivia was taken to Medical as was Caitlin. Peter and everyone arrived an hour later, no doubt they had sped the entire way with siren and lights.

"Anna…"

"She's in the room with Caitlin."

Peter rushed off and Anna hugged Lincoln, he kissed her head. "How is she?"

"She's great, we should talk…"

* * *

They headed to a nearby conference room and Anna looked at him, "we have to go back…we've built a life here and a family but we're the only ones who can stop this war…stop it all. We owe it to them after everything they did. I miss my mom and I miss my work but most of all…I know I stop this and we don't have to use the machine."

Lincoln looked at her, "are you sure?"

"I know Lincoln, we just have to go home but first have to say goodbye to our family. Charlie can choose to stay or go but we're going and Alex with us."

Lincoln pulled her into his arms and held her, kissing her head. "I told you earlier that I would follow you anywhere and if that means going home then so be it."

* * *

Later that evening after everything had settled down and everyone had gathered to see Caitlin, Anna and Lincoln knew it was time to talk to them all.

"Can we have a moment," they all looked at Anna, "we're going back, we can stop the war…prevent it from continuing. I'm going back and Lincoln chose to go with me…we're taking Alex and putting a stop to Walternate's reign."

Peter looked at her, "you don't have to."

"But that's it Peter…you once told me that there had to be another way, to save both worlds and the billions of people in them. I think if we stop the constant moving back and forth, we can ultimately heal the worlds…I have that plan but if it fails Lincoln's figured out a backup but Plan B is a risk."

Broyles looked at them, "what is it?"

Lincoln held up two vials of blood, "this is Alex's blood; I'm giving you one and taking the other. If we can activate the machines at the same time, on both sides…the force will repel the universes apart. Alex doesn't need to be put in it…his DNA just needs to be." He handed it to Peter and Peter took the vial of blood. "But like Anna said, it's a backup plan."

Charlie nodded, "I'm going with you…after all, you'll just get yourselves killed without my help."

* * *

Everyone chuckled and it was decided that they would go in two days, a transport portal rigged by Brandon to have them arrive on the other side with no issues.

The next day they spent enjoying each other's company because that's what they had become in three short months…a family. Olivia let Anna hold Caitlin the entire time, lavishing her attention on her niece.

In the end however, the pain was just too surprisingly real…even Peter admitted he didn't want them to go and that was a surprise as they all thought he hated Anna.

* * *

The next day they stood in the transport room and hugs were given, goodbyes as well as they didn't know if they would ever see each other again. Olivia hugged Anna and pulled back smiling. "You're always welcome."

"Same for our world sis." She looked at Peter and smiled, "so, guess you don't hate me anymore?"

He rolled his eyes and hugged her, she smiled upon pulling back. "Not anymore, you're just my wife's annoying twin sister."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Lincoln said his goodbyes and they all said goodbye to the kids and Charlie before each crossing over, Anna was the last and she looked at them both as before stepping through.

"I'll stop this war or die trying; we'll contact you with progress."

* * *

A/N: Sorry but they can't be in the same universe, it has to stay in balance...but at least things get better.


	30. Six Years Later: Family Reunion

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

Peter and Olivia waited for anxious news, wondering what the hell was happening and after a month came silence, a month became three and finally after three they figured something had happened. They waited for something, anything…a year passed and two and three. Life returned to normal as much as possible, Fringe events still occurred but did not increase and most were just basic scientists going crazy. Three more years passed and finally the count came to six…the year they would have stood around their kitchen together. Peter and Olivia both knew their family hadn't made it and it pained them because although they had all started out enemies, they had become a family when faced with a common enemy.

"Mommy!" Olivia looked up at Mason's cry and found him running towards her with his sisters behind him, he hid behind her leg. "Make them stop, make them stop."

Olivia looked at her daughters, "Olive, Caitlin what are you doing to your brother?"

"Wait…" Olive turned and looked around, becoming quiet and Olivia knew instantly she was having a vision, of the past or future was uncertain. Bending down she waited and finally Olive looked at her with a smile. "They're coming back, they're coming back Mommy!"

"Who baby girl?"

"Aunt Anna, Uncle Lincoln and Uncle Charlie…they're coming back but only for a visit, before the universes close. They're coming today…come on, we have to tell Daddy!"

* * *

On the Other Side, Olivia looked at Lincoln as they stood getting dressed in their bedroom. Both excited that they had managed to find a way to have one more visit with their family after years of hard work shutting down all shapeshifters and ending the war. The entire world knew what the Secretary had done, about the other side and that in the end, the universes would separate again.

"Mommy, which shirt?" Olivia looked up to see Alex with two shirts, "blue or red?"

"Oh defiantly blue," she smiled and looked at him, "is your sister awake?"

"Yeah, Rachel's awake and playing."

Lincoln kissed Olivia and smiled, "I'll go get her majesty ready, you get ready yourself…you have those pictures to gather together."

Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled, watching as her husband headed out after their son and of course their daughter, who without her sister's help, would not be there. Rachel had been born two years after they arrived back and on the day of her birth, she was given a beautiful gift…her daughter was born on the other Olivia's birthday, hence the name Rachel Olivia Lee.

* * *

After Lincoln left, Olivia sat on the bed and looked at the picture that sat on the dresser. It was a picture of all of them, the Bishop-Lee Family. Her, Olivia, Lincoln and Peter with the kids in their lap, it had been taken the day before their departure and the only picture they had except for one that her mother had on her mantle of both Olivias and Rachel from the other side with Ella and Alex…her sisters and niece together.

It pained her to think they'd only get a twenty-four hour visit before they never saw their family again, but it was meant to be that way. They couldn't all reside on one side, balance would be off and the universe needed balance. It was already bad enough that Peter and Olivia had three children, possibly more which had two universes inside them and Peter himself was on the wrong side but it was how it was meant to be. Olivia figured Mother Nature would forgive that after everything they had done, all the Quarantine Amber sites had been reopened and families reunited. Harvard was up and running again as was the FBI, Fringe Division was about ready to be closed down and the machine was in the process of being dismantled. The reign of Walternate was over…he couldn't hurt anyone anymore and Brandon, well he was shot by his own mother and no one bothered to prosecute the woman.

Olivia had somehow, strangely enough been offered the job of Secretary of Defense but she declined instead allowing Charlie to take that job…and he had. He was enjoying it too with his new wife who found that he was just as loveable without arachnids as he was with them, he had married Bug Girl Mona to all their surprise.

* * *

A/N: The family visits again...okay and there's a quote in the next chapter from my co-writer Caithrine Glidewell...she gave it to me and I'll see if you can find it (hint: it has to do with Charlie being smart). Caithrine and I exchange Fringe Points (FP) for getting things right so if you can find it, ten FP for you.


	31. Six Years Later: Returning Home

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

They gathered at the portal, having built one of their own, and Charlie looked at them. Olivia smiled and eyed him. "What should I tell Liv when we get over there? You were too busy playing newlywed to come over?"

"Tell her I was trying to prevent a war, that'll be enough."

Alex looked at Charlie, "I'll bring you back some coffee Uncle Charlie, Mommy says they have tons over there."

Charlie smiled, "you do that kiddo, tell those cousins of yours…oh hell I can't let you go and not see my nieces and nephews." They all laughed, "let me call Mona and telling her I've got a meeting that will last a while."

He called his wife, who nearly took off his head or threatened to let her pet spider that happened to be mutated to three feet take off his head. After telling her where he was going she calmed down and Lincoln laughed as he got off the cuff. "The spider again?"

"I hate that thing but I love her, remind me why I married her again? God women are the downfall to all men."

"Aww Charlie! I think that's the most insightful thing you've ever said."

* * *

They walked through and found their family waiting, Lincoln chuckled and looked at Olive who smiled and shook his head. "Oh come here you."

"Uncle Lincoln!" Olive ran to him and he picked her up, spinning her in the air. "I missed you Uncle Lincoln, I saw you coming and I told everyone and we waited."

"Well I missed you too," he put her down and Olive immediately looked at Alex.

"I'm Olive…you're my cousin Alex."

Alex smiled, "Mommy tells me about how we saved you but I don't' remember you…how do you remember Mommy and Daddy if you were a baby?"

"I'm special…I have a special gene that helps me remember. I have two brothers and a sister, my sister Caitlin and my brother Mason…I think you are twins like Mommy and Aunt Anna are." She smiled, "and my little brother Charlie, he's four."

Olivia and Anna looked at each other, both smiling and hugged. "I missed you."

"Me too, I didn't think it was possible to miss myself but it seems it is." Anna smiled and pulled back, "we had a little girl two years after we arrived back…Rachel Olivia was what we named her."

"We had a boy two years later too…Charlie Lincoln, November 12…"

"The same," Anna laughed and looked at Peter, he smiled and walked over. "Peter…its good to see you again." She hugged him and pulled back, "how have you been?"

Peter nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets as he usually did. "Good, still with Fringe Division, we've been trying to get word but no one sent anything. All the shapeshifters just dropped dead one day and it surprised us."

"We had a master switch apparently, plus with Charlie in charge we've been stopping the war on all fronts."

* * *

A/N: Little Olive's vision comes true next chapter.


	32. Six Years Later: Vision Come True

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

They headed back to the rebuild Bishop Residence; it looked the same but had a different feel. Walter was cooking something when they arrived, all of them. The kids were sent out to play in the backyard while the parents spoke, all visible from the kitchen window.

They talked about different things but mainly the changes that had occurred on each side. "So Anna has opened up the FBI again and is now in charge of the entire FBI in New York." Lincoln looked at them and looked at Peter, "the Amber was taken away and Harvard is now up and running again. The entire Liberty Island testing facility has been dismantled and destroyed so its just home to the DOD now."

"Brandon?"

Charlie laughed, "his own mother shot him and no one said anything or bothered to prosecute her, we figured it was justice for everything he did. The list was just too long including Crimes against Humanity so we decided not to bother with it."

Anna looked at her, "what's been going on over here?"

"Events have stopped mostly but we still get a few break the laws of physics hiccups every once and while, mostly it's just insane scientists." Peter shrugged, "I mean things have been going well here and it looks like things have gone even better over there."

"Six years doing solely that has its benefits…one of them being this, we wanted to visit one more time but we only have twenty four hours before we have to return."

* * *

They joked and laughed and ate lunch, enjoying the kids before finally reuniting back in the kitchen and telling the tale of how it all begun.

"No, no way…she didn't, it went down like this." Charlie laughed and looked at them, "she goes, I can't sleep, I know he has colic…I need to see a doctor. You don't understand I work for Fringe Division and I can't go without sleep like that anymore, I almost shot myself in the foot yesterday." He looked at her, "you should have seen it…if it wasn't for the fact that we were on a mission, we and Lincoln would have cracked up right there in the hallway. For final drama to cause chaos, she pulls her gun…right there in the hospital."

She shrugged, "I had to…it was the only way to cause a distraction, when all else fails…"

Both Olivias spoke then laughed, "use the gun!"

Peter looked at his Olivia, "that's just like you." He pulled her to him and shook his head, "insane, crazy woman…God I love you." He kissed her head and she rolled her eyes.

"Mommy!" A young boy ran in and over to her, "Mommy, Olive and Mason put sand in my hair."

She chuckled and bent down, "Alex, stop it…you're perfectly fine…why don't you take Daddy and go show him that fort you helped build a few hours ago."

He groaned, "it's not a fort…its Fringe Division, I told you that a dozen times already. Come on Daddy, I'll show you our Fringe Division since Mommy keeps calling it a fort, you'll understand." He grabbed Lincoln's hand and practically pulled him from the kitchen, causing laughter.

"Oh my God, he sounds just like him now!" Charlie shook his head, "I tell you, he turns into Lincoln every single day that passes. I am going to hate to see what he's like in high school…a player breaking hearts."

She shook her head, "nope, me to teach him to respect women…unlike you two, he needs to respect them kind of like Peter."

"Hey Anna," she turned to Lincoln who came in with a water pistol, "when did you teach the kids to shoot because that was a ploy…I got shot and soaked…they got me all the kill shots and worse," he looked down and everyone saw where one of the kids had shot his crotch, "that was Mason."

Peter laughed and shook his head, "well he always did like you."

"You did rescue him." Charlie smiled and screeched when something cold hit him, she turned to see the little girl in the doorway with a water pistol, he got hit in the groin too, "Olive Bishop you're going down."

She ran screaming and Charlie after her, Olivia laughed and looked at Anna. "I think allowing you to stay was the best decision in the world."

Olivia and Anna looked at each other, both knowing it was the vision Olive had showed them years ago before and after her arrival on that side. Both smiled at the realization that Olive was trying to tell them everything would be okay.

* * *

A/N: They say goodbye for the final time...the family will always be family but they must separate and never see each other again.


	33. Six Years Later: Final Goodbye

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

The goodbyes had to be said eventually but they got a family photo together one more time before leaving and exchanged pictures of over the years. At the portal, Anna and Olivia looked at each other before Olivia said something no one ever expected her to say.

"What happened all those years ago…with the fighting and the replacing, I'm glad it happened. I'm glad we met and I'm glad you and I were switched."

Anna shook her head, "why, we only knew pain…"

"But out of it we got our children and in the end it gave us each other…it gave you a sister again and it helped me learn to see things as not just black and white but that sometimes things are grey."

"Then I'm glad it happened too." She smiled and hugged her sister, because that's finally what Olivia was to her…a twin sister. "I'm going to miss you."

"You're me, just look in the mirror and you'll see me."

"I wish, we're too different." Anna looked at Peter and smiled, "so…we started out enemies and became family…I guess you're going to tell me that the past is behind us?"

* * *

Peter actually handed her a small package and she unwrapped it, laughing as she did. "I assume CDs are still in use over there."

"They are."

"What is it?" Lincoln looked at the CDs, "U2?"

Peter nodded, "when she was over here she got a very obsessive liking for it, I thought she'd like all of them before she leaves for a world without it."

"That's really sweet," Anna hugged him and smiled, "thank you."

"Hey, you're the annoying twin sister…I have to like you, comes with having your twin as a wife."

* * *

They all laughed and goodbyes were given, the kids said goodbye too which was heartbreaking. They cried at the fact they'd never see their cousins again and Alex looked at Olive with a smile.

"It's okay, because when I grow up…I'm joining the FBI to be just like our Mommies."

"Me too." Olive hugged him, "bye Alex…I'll miss you forever."

* * *

A/N: The final chapter and a little paragraph at the end that is kind of a tribute to the fic.


	34. Six Years Later: Heartache

United In War

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly Bloodlines (3x18)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or its characters but I DO own Olive, Mason, Caitlin, Charlie Bishop and Rachel Lee in this fic...you'll meet the characters later on in the fic.

* * *

They crossed back over and both sides closed their portals down, knowing they could never be used again. Olivia and Lincoln went home with their children and had a very late dinner, getting the children to bed Olivia plugged the USB drive into her tablet and looked at all the pictures she had been given. They had five USB drives of pictures and video to look at and it was time they begin doing so.

However she had to stop after ten minutes because she broke out into tears over the pain of not having her family. Lincoln pulled her into his arms and held her, kissing her head. "I'm here baby, I'm not going anywhere."

"I want them back, I want to go back to my family." She cried and he held her, rocking her with tears of his own at remembering how he had enjoyed his sister-in-law and brother-in-law with nieces and nephews. It was painful for him too.

"I know, I want them back too but we can't see them again."

* * *

On the Other Side, Olivia sat crying as well as Peter held her. He didn't realize how much he would miss Anna's sarcastic nature again or being able to talk science with Lincoln or weapons with Charlie. His entire life he had been alone till he found Olivia and Walter, finally he had a family although tiny however circumstance and the universe had thrown a bigger family at him and everything had changed.

A woman he had hated became an annoying sister, two men that should have hated him become like brothers and they had formed this family unit that had originally been started by two tiny children. Walternate had brought them all together and surprisingly it was Walternate who had torn them apart, his war had started in his own mind and the war had torn apart not just two sides but a single family made up of both sides.

* * *

Years and years later, past the deaths of the family on both sides and several generations past, two boys on both sides would open up an old worn photo album and find pictures of a family that shouldn't be as well as a story about how it all came to be. The last line in the book that held the story was what became the link to a family tale for many generations to come:

**We were united in war but it was peace that tore us apart, a family made up of two universes and never meant to be became the unstoppable force to end the war, but all families have to separate eventually no matter how painful it becomes.**

* * *

A/N: It's finished, I know you all want it to continue but it was a really long one and I enjoyed writing it. I hope to have another after tonight's episode so don't forget to tune in at 8/9C on FOX and watch LSD...it's going to be great.


End file.
